movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinstripe Potoroo
Don Pinstripelli Potorotti (commonly shortened to just Pinstripe Potoroo) is a potoroo subjected to the Evolvo-Ray to be Doctor Neo Cortex's bodyguard. He is well known for wielding a Tommy Gun and laughing madly. He made his first appearance in [[Crash Bandicoot (game)|the first Crash Bandicoot game]]. In ''Crash Bandicoot'''' and [[Crash Team Racing|''Crash Team Racing]], he is voiced by Brendan O'Brien, whereas in the N. Sane Trilogy, he is voiced by Jess Harnell. History ''Crash Bandicoot In ''Crash Bandicoot, Pinstripe is the head of "Cortex Power", Doctor Neo Cortex's power plant. He is the 4th boss of Crash Bandicoot. He is very loyal to Cortex and is not only the CEO of "Cortex Power", but also Cortex's bodyguard. Pinstripe is very defensive and is always armed with his fully loaded sub machine gun, which he fires around his office when he confronts Crash. When Crash defeats him, Pinstripe accidentally shoots the power generator behind the glass wall and the majority of Cortex Castle's power is destroyed. After the events of the game, Pinstripe moved to Chicago and operates a city wide sanitation company. ''Crash Team Racing He returns as the fourth boss to race against in Adventure Mode. He is also a playable character if the player uses a cheat or completes the Yellow Gem Cup in Adventure Mode to unlock him. He drives a dark blue kart which has high acceleration just like N. Gin and Coco. His home track is Hot Air Skyway in Citadel City. After the events of ''CTR, Pinstripe became a used car salesman in New Jersey and gave a slight reference that he pulls his tommy gun out to make the customers decide faster. Stats: Speed: 4/7 Acceleration: 7/7 Turning: 3/7 Difficulty: Intermediate ''Crash Twinsanity Pinstripe made a brief cameo appearance in this game at Crash's "birthday party" Dr. Cortex organized. He nods his head at the camera while wielding his gun. He also appears in a scrapped storyboard. Crash Boom Bang! Pinstripe returns in ''Crash Boom Bang! as a playable character. ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Pinstripe returns in the ''N. Sane Trilogy, reprising the role he had in the first game. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' (cameo) *''Crash Boom Bang!'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' Personality Pinstripe is a parody of mafia gangsters seen in films such as Scarface, and talks with a strong Brooklyn accent. Pinstripe's gangster accent can be heard in all of his in-game quotes such as "Say good night!", "Watch your back!" or "Have some of this!". Pinstripe's main weapon is a Thompson SMG, which he uses against Crash in the first game, and is seen wielding it in future appearances. He is one of Cortex's most intelligent mutants. Pinstripe also jokes about doing things for money (as most real-life Mafia do), as heard in CTR; "I'm the speed champion here, and I'm gonna save the world... for a sizable fee, of course!" He also seems grumpy when he looses. Possibly because he was really close to racing Oxide. Appearance Pinstripe's size appears to be that of the average human male. He possesses large ears which are pink inside and dark brown fur, and he always wears a pinkish-red suit and tie. However, in Crash Twinsanity, he instead dons a black pinstriped suit as seen in a poster in his first appearance. He is almost always holding his Tommy Gun, even when he is merely reciting his pre-race speech in CTR, however whenever he is on the winners podium, he can be seen shooting into the sky when he wins or if he loses, he can be seen shaking his gun which makes a rattling sound. Gallery See: Pinstripe Potoroo/Gallery Trivia *Coincidentally, Pinstripe is the fourth boss in both Crash Bandicoot and CTR. *In the Crash games made by Naughty Dog, Pinstripe had the third most hit points for a boss, six, beaten by N. Brio (second place) in Crash Bandicoot, who had nine, and N. Gin (first place), who had five and seven, equaling twelve, between his two machine forms in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *Ironically, in Crash Bandicoot, when the player completes Generator Room the door at the end says "Safety First!" with a picture of Pinstripe's face on it. *Due to a glitch, his foot is invisible after the alternate ending in the first game. This has led to a joke around the internet stating that Pinstripe lost his foot in the fight with Crash. However, closer inspection shows he's just kneeling down on one knee. *According to Naughty Dog's old 1996 website and the Japanese Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back manual, it is stated that Pinstripe became Tawna's boyfriend after the first game. *Pinstripe is 1 of 4 characters to have a non-American accent, the other 3 being Doctor Nefarious Tropy, Ebenezer Von Clutch, and Dingodile. *It's unknown why he makes very little appearances when he's Cortex's bodyguard. It's possible that Pinstripe is no longer allied with Cortex since after the events of the first game, as he will race against Cortex in CTR and the fact that Cortex, in Cortex Strikes Back said he had no allies since the first game. *His first name is a reference to 'pinstripe suits' which are for the most part the standard gangster but more fittingly Mafia attire. *In some early NTSC copies of CTR Pinstripe's icon looked different. His head was smaller and his icon looked different. He shares this trait with Papu Papu. *If the player is using the 'language glitch' in CTR, his head swaps with Komodo Joe's, whereas his body swaps with Papu Papu's. *While playing the Purple Gem Cup in CTR, he is seen in last place all the time and is the slowest character there. It's even possible to overlap Pinstripe and even possible for the AI to overlap him as well due to bad start positions. *He's the only CTR boss whose kart is a dark color. The other 4 have light colored karts. es:Don Pinstripelli Potorotti it:Pinstripe Potoroo pt:Pinstripe Potoroo pt-br:Pinstripe Potoroo ru:Пинстрайп Потору Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Character Cameos Category:Mutants Category:Citadel City Category:Challenges Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Villains Category:Animals